<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Fire by Yashahime2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194524">Camp Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashahime2000/pseuds/Yashahime2000'>Yashahime2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Sex, Smut, inuyasha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashahime2000/pseuds/Yashahime2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru and Rin are alone in the forest. The fire Rin built is not the only thing getting hotter. It will only increase the heat between the demon and human...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot breathes hit the side of Rin’s cheek. Her head tilted to the side giving access to of her neck to the demon that stood before her. His hot breath fanned over her jawline and to the vein the side of her neck before he pressed the soft skin of hips lips to it, leaving open mouth kisses to it. He knew how much that irritated her as he was fulling giving attention to it. Only lazy like kisses. </p>
<p>“Sesshomaru Sama” Rin groaned out and her hands gripped the sleeves of Sesshomaru’s kimono, keeping her balance with his teasing. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s hands gripped her wait holding her flush against him, so there wasn’t even a slivers worth of space between the two. His knee was slide between her legs keeping her there almost as if straddling his thigh. Her deep purple fabric of her kimono was pushed up to her mid thighs with his own thigh. </p>
<p>“Rin” he whispered making her skin vibrate “What do you want?” </p>
<p>Rin gasped as Sesshomaru’s hands reached forward and lifted her up by her hips and on to waist. Due to her quick thinking off following her legged wrapped around his waist securing her there. Her arms immediately wrapped his around neck. She threw herself forward clinging to his broad body. She was grateful this time for their time in the forest trip, he took his armor off for the night. She leaned her lips close to his ear and whispered, “This”</p>
<p>She could feel Sesshomaru’s body tense at her low whisper. She smiled mischievously and pressed kisses along the dark magenta stipes on his cheek bone. Sesshomaru gripped Rin’s legs tighter and he took strides forward towards the fir that burned on top of the logs. Its heat radiating around it. It was a miracle the imp and dragon weren’t with them tonight. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru dropped to his knee and laid Rin down on the ground. His hands planted next to her hips on either side of her on the green grass. The stems pushed through he slots on his fingers. Rin looked up at him, the pink flush was growing on her cheeks. He could smell her blood rush through them as well as the rest of her body, making his own blood run wild. Rin’s hands slowly rose, and she gripped the neckline of her kimono. She gently pulled the dark purple fabric down her shoulders. Luckily, the obi had come down slightly allowing the fabric to slide down. The round of her breasts came in to view and she stopped the fabric as it ran across the top of her nipples. </p>
<p>"Sesshomaru Sama" </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s heat rose as he watched these actions. Rin was gaining more and more confidence in their times spent intimately. He felt himself move and he collapsed pressing their mouth together in a feverish kiss. Due to the sudden movement, Sesshomaru was able to take dominance and explore Rin’s mouth with his own tongue. He moaned against him and he took even more adrenaline from her noises. Their tongues ran along one another giving more in to each other. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s hands came up and gripped the fabric of her kimono and he pulled it down in once swift movement making her breasts bounce out of the fabric. Sesshomaru stood back on his knees and pulled on his own kimono sliding it free from the restraints on his body. Rin followed suit pulling her arms from the sleeves lifting herself and sliding it out from underneath her. She shivered as the cold grass hit her bare back. Now both were bare to the world. Thankfully thought they were hidden from view due to the tall think bushes that circled around them.</p>
<p>His body fell back over Rin's and Sesshomaru's lips trailed down Rin’s cheek and to her neck kissing it with ease as he always knew Rin tended to want skin ship whenever in these moments. Sesshomaru began rocking his body back and forth. His length despite being the large size fit between her fine, as if a perfect piece to the puzzle. His length ran between her folds preparing her body for what was to come. Rin jerked as he moved forward, his length sliding across her sensitive nerve bundle. </p>
<p>"Sesshomaru Sama" Rin moaned as his lips ran further down and kissed her nipple lightly, teasing her in order for her heat to built and her body to get wetter. </p>
<p>He gave an evil smirk up at her. Rin's head was tilted back against the grass groaning. He decided it was enough as he felt the heat radiate more and the juices that built. He moved himself down completely between her legs, so their skin was flush against each other. Rin felt the heart radiating from Sesshomaru’s body. He was a canine after all. </p>
<p>Rin’s hands gripped his biceps in anticipated at the soon to be pressure. Sesshomaru laid his forehead against her shoulder and moved forward with one hand holding her thigh keeping her in place. He moved forward and he felt himself touch her entrance and they both shivered. He eased himself in. Rin moaned as his length moved further in. They may have had sex before, she never could get used to her husband's girthy and length body part. Soon he bottomed out and held himself up by his hands on either side of Rin again. Their moans vibrated against each other. </p>
<p>“It’s okay” Rin said through her heavy breathes giving him the reassurance she had adjusted. Sesshomaru didn’t say anything except sit back up and plant his forearms against the ground on either side of her and began rocking his hips</p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s more sensitive side made him shiver every time he slid out feeling the cold air his length and sinking back into Rin’s warmth. Rin’s legs were shaking slightly as the feeling. Sesshomaru’s moved his hand grabbing her thigh and raising it indicating to Rin to wrap them back around his waist. Rin did so hook her ankles of each other keeping them there. Which in term made more access for Sesshomaru. </p>
<p>The fire next to them still gleamed and radiated heat making both of them start to sweat. The salty drops crushing together as the bodies moved back forth and quick paces and hard thrusts. Their pants, groans, and moans were only heard as the crickets of the starting nights started to chirp. The couple were never a talkative one and often times during their mating they were quite lovers. Just basking in the warmth and pleasure their bodies gave to one another. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru let out a girth groan as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder in to the female beneath him. His claws dug in to the dirt making it slide underneath his nails. Something that would irritate him later. However now he didn't care. Only caring for the pleasure his wife was giving him. His amber eyes watched RIn's mouth form an o shape a lewd noises escaped from it. Her perky breasts bounced up in accordance to his thrusting. </p>
<p>“Sesshomaru Sama” Rin squealed as he hit the sensitive touch indicating Rin’s approaching climax. He didn’t need to be told as he could smell and sense her body’s close response. And his as well. </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything and just leaned back down kissing her hungerly again as he sped his movements faster. His hips went faster then they had before. The salty water that slight between them turned the demon on more for his release.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru felt himself twitch and when he did so Rin let out a load moan into his mouth. Only a few seconds later, he felt himself come undone. His seed shot its way in to the one he only loved laid a drenched messed someneath him. When he let out the last of his seed he thrusted a little keeping the liquid in her. He sat up and pulled his length out. Following suit as small amounts of his seed. Sesshomaru smiled his mischievous smile at her. They both shook with intensity and pressure as they came down from their high, Sesshomaru still inside. He looked down at Rin’s flushed blushing face and her brown orbs stared up at him. When she met his amber eyes, she gave an exhausted smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>